burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Cars
One of Burnout Paradise's Premium Content Packs is the Legendary Cars Pack. It was announced on November 7, 2008 by Criterion Games and contains four unique cars that can be driven along the streets of Paradise City. The vehicles can be purchased individually for varying prices or can be bought together for $7.99 / €7.99 / £6.29 / 600 which includes all four cars. It was made available for purchase via the Xbox Live Marketplace and the PlayStation Store on February 19, 2009. The pack arrived on the PC Burnout Store on March 25, 2009. All the Legendary Cars are variants of already existing Paradise models which have been modified into parodies of famous vehicles from various films and TV shows of the 1980s. Jansen P12 88 Special Boosting in this variant of the Jansen P12 leaves a trail of flames behind it. If you press the left stick or P then the car activates an anti-gravity mechanism causing it to hover a few feet off of the ground. With the hovering activated the 88 Special is able to hit higher top speeds. This car is a cameo of the DeLorean used in the Back to the Future series. The "88" in the name comes from an aspect of the film as once the Delorean hit 88 miles per hour an surge of energy envelopes the vehicle as the Flux capacitor was activated and opens a portal in time. In the second Back To The Future movie it was made able to hover and fly in the air. The 88 Special costs $3.99 / €3.99 / £3.19 / 320 . :Main article: Jansen 88 Special Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger The Cavalry Bootlegger is a modified version of the Hunter Cavalry. It sports a Mexican flag on the roof and pressing the Left Stick or P will sound a Dixie horn which parodies the General Lee from The Dukes of Hazzard. The Cavalry Bootlegger costs $1.99 / €1.99 / £1.59 / 160 . :Main article: Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger Hunter Manhattan Spirit The Manhattan Spirit is a modified version of the Hunter Manhattan. It is a parody of the Ecto-1 from the Ghostbusters series. Pressing the Left Stick of P will activate it's sirens and boosting will cause the lights on its roof to start spinning. The Manhattan Spirit costs $1.99 / €1.99 / £1.59 / 160 . :Main article: Hunter Manhattan Spirit Carson GT Nighthawk The GT Nighthawk is a modified version of the Carson GT Concept. It is a parody of KITT from the Knight Rider TV show. Activating the boost will initiate its "super pursuit mode" which activates unique lights across it'a grill, raises the spoiler, lowers the suspension and extrudes a rear diffuser. The GT Nighthawk costs $1.99 / €1.99 / £1.59 / 160 . :Main article: Carson GT Nighthawk Big Surf Island In the Big Surf Island Pack there are Toy versions of the four Legendary Cars. These Toy Cars can only be acquired by purchasing the Big Surf Island Update and completing the required tasks. Video EpVmfJBuc84 vrY4kEXjQB8 Sources *Release announcement at Criterion Games's Twitter Notes *None of the Legendary Cars can be used in Cops and Robbers.